


Distance

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, College, Distance, Drama, Engagement, Hospital, Hurt, M/M, Near Death, Pills, Rare Pairings, Suicide, Travel, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata go to different colleges after high school. Over break, they decide to meet up again, and Tobio is ready to propose. Kageyama goes to the airport to meet Hinata, but is greeted with the worst day of his life instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Kageyama panted heavily, smacking down the ball from the other team. He and his team were at a tournament, but he was distracted. It was near break, and he was anxious to see his boyfriend Hinata.

When they were in high school during their first year or so, they didn't think of each other as anything more than teammates. Second year, friends. Third...they were dating, and madly in love. They were eager to play with each other at any given moment. But the time came when they were to take the test to decide what college they were to go to...the differences between the two were drastic. Kageyama was going to a high class prep college, and Hinata to a regular community one. The last day of high school, they'd hugged each other tightly and Kageyama actually cried for once. They weren't ready to be apart.

Every moment before college, they'd spend it together. Kageyama wanted to propose so he could know for sure Hinata was his, but he feared being too pushy, so he waited. This time, he told himself, I'll do it! But he never did. Now during the match, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had a ring, he was so ready to propose. Last time they had seen each other, Hinata had been pointing into a bridal store and giggling as he told Kageyama the type of dress he'd like to wear when they got married, if ever it were to be so.

"You'll look great in it," Kageyama would say, then cough.

Hinata would smile at his boyfriend and hug him tightly, proclaiming that they'd always be together. Kageyama hoped he was right.

Distracted by his own flooding thoughts and memories, Kageyama set the ball the wrong way instead of to his teammate. His breath hitched and he looked back. They'd lost the match, and the ace didn't look happy at the foolish mistake. Kageyama was put on the bench for the remainder of the matches, replaced by a different setter. Kageyama slammed his fist down hard on the bench, angry at himself for messing up. But how could he not have? Later that day, he'd pick up Hinata from the airport, and they'd hug, they'd kiss, they'd be happy like they used to be!

Kageyama smiled and fiddled with his fingers nervously as he awaited the arrival of his love. The lady at the front desk shouted in a raspy voice that the flight had landed...his heart was racing! He stood up and ran to the doors in an attempt to meet Hinata, searching through the crowd of people that left the plane. He spotted Hinata and rushed over, ready to kiss him. But something stopped him dead in his tracks. Hinata was holding someone's hand. Kageyama slowly moved his eyes upwards, and to his horror, Tanaka stood there.

"Hi...Hinata..." Kageyama managed to say in a low voice.

Hinata looked over and smiled brightly. "Hey Kageyama!"

Tanaka grinned at Kageyama and slapped him on the back. "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah.." Kageyama swallowed and let out a shuddered breath. "So...you two seem closer.." He eyed them with mild disgust and jealousy. Hinata was practically hanging off of Tanaka. "Much closer."

"Yep! We saw each other at the college and decided to go on a date! Now we're happily engaged!" Tanaka nodded and kissed Hinata's cheek. Hinata laughed and blushed, nodding along.

"Of..course. Well then.." He ran a hand through his hair. What could he say? His boyfriend had left him without bringing it up in any of their Skype conversations, texts, emails...He felt betrayed. "I...have a dinner reservation for two in the best restaurant in town. You two can go, since I have no reason to."

"That's so sweet of you, K-chan," Tanaka patted the other's head as he took the reservation slip, walking right past him with Hinata in tow.

Kageyama was left in stunned silence, falling to his knees in the middle of an airport. He didn't cry. He didn't sob. He just questioned "why" and "what." What did Tanaka have that he didn't? Why did Hinata not say anything to him? What changed? Why did anything change? Why do things have to change? Why couldn't Hinata stay with him...

Anger soon filled the void of sadness, and Kageyama stood up. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and he didn't want to, either. His heart burned with a need for revenge, a need to show the two that he was already past it. But how could he? By dating someone else? He thought for a moment and knew it was an irrational course of action, but it was the best thing he could think of. All that was left was to find someone willing to date him. Only one name came to mind...Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa was always so flirtatious towards him, so it made Kageyama wonder if Oikawa was ever serious with what he said. If he was, Kageyama planned on taking him up on an offer and going on a date with him. He'd take him to the best restaurant in town and get a seat near Tanaka and Hinata. He'd show them how easily he could flow with this, and make Hinata sad in the process!

Kageyama went home to think about his course of action. It seemed flawless at first, but after thinking it over for a while, he saw the holes. If he were to go out with Oikawa just to make Hinata jealous, what would happen if Hinata came running back into his arms? He didn't love Oikawa and was only going to use him as a ploy, but if Oikawa really felt for him, ho could he just leave him in the dust? Oikawa was a spiteful person after all, and Kageyama worried about what he would do. What he could do. Tooru could go and try to attack Hinata, and Kageyama wouldn't really know what to do in such a situation. But his mind was eventually made up. He would go with the plan and roll with the punches. He picked up his phone, dialing Oikawa's number..


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the date, a few unexpected feelings arise that complicate the situation further.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa hummed into the phone, twirling a strand of hair. "What's up?"

"Actually, it's Kageyama," the other boy coughed, clearing his throat. "I have to ask you something."

"Kageyama! If it's about the whole thing with Hinata and Tanaka, I had no idea!"

"You...know about that?"

"You didn't?"

"Anyway, I want...to go on a date tonight!"

"Oh!" Oikawa gasped. "With who?!"

"You, idiot. Just be ready by seven, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Am I getting dressed up all fancy and stuff?"

"Yes, Oikawa. See you later," Kageyama murmured, hanging up.

A part of him felt like this would be a disaster waiting to happen, but another part of him was rather...excited. He hadn't ever thought of Oikawa in a romantic way, and he wondered if Hinata getting with Tanaka was a sign that he should give it a try. But the boy shook off the thought. Oikawa was a stuck up asshole sometimes, and Kageyama never wanted to fall for him. He stopped thinking about it and just decided to get ready for his "date."

"Tooru!" Kageyama shouted, knocking on the door of the brunette's house. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Oikawa hissed, opening the door almost immediately afterwards.

Kageyama was slightly impressed. The other male looked nice in a suit. So good, he almost couldn't peel his eyes away.

"Kageyama, stop fucking me with your eyes. We haven't even made it to the restaurant!" Oikawa laughed.

Kageyama blushed and looked away, shaking his head.

"Right. Sorry."

As they got in the car, Oikawa was talking about how cute he found Hinata and Tanaka to be. He mentioned how the proposal was put up on Facebook and he couldn't stop watching it. How life was precious, and that they should take advantage of their time like the other two were.

"I'm not going to propose to you!" Kageyama groaned.

"I didn't mean that. Now drive."

The two drove up to the restaurant, letting a valet park the car. Oikawa and Kageyama walked into the restaurant in style, asking for a table and getting one right across the floor from the engaged couple. Kageyama's plan was in motion.

"Oh, Oikawa! Kageyama! I didn't expect to see you two here tonight!" Hinata smiled, approaching them. "You two are looking quite showy tonight."

"Need to look great for a...special date. Oikawa is my, uh, bae," Kageyama smiled back, almost a little painfully.

"Oh, that's nice. But you two don't really seem like a couple."

"Yeah we do!" Kageyama replied, grabbing Oikawa by the back of his head and pulling him into a forceful kiss. The other male simply moaned in response.

"I...see. Sorry for interrupting this.." Hinata quickly walked away, kind of uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

Kageyama pulled away from Oikawa, who was drunk off of the kiss. Kageyama was satisfied with his actions. He thought he'd made Hinata jealous. He was wrong, but that was what he pictured happening, and he stuck with it.

"Tobio, you're actually a good kisser~"

"Thanks, Tooru. You have soft lips."

The dinner dragged on for a bit, mainly with Kageyama just staring at Hinata and Tanaka with jealousy on his mind and fire in his heart.

"Hey. Focus on me a bit, will you? You keep looking over there!" Oikawa nudged Kageyama's leg with his foot.

"R-right, sorry. I'm just..."

"Preoccupied? Busy staring at the person you really came here for? I get it. But I would've appreciated if you had just told me from the start why you invited me out. I thought you really had a crush on me."

"I'm sorry. That isn't how this is-"

"It's fine, Tobio-chan. No need to explain now. It's too late. Now if you'd please excuse me.." Oikawa stood up, leaving some money on the table and walking out. He was just going to take the bus.

"Oikawa! Wait! I.." Kageyama sighed, covering his face with his hands, his elbows on the table.

Amazing that he ended up ruining his own plans by making them too obvious. He wouldn't be able to catch up with Oikawa, so he didn't even try. He felt kind of terrible about playing him like this, and wanted to make it up to him though he had no idea how. Kageyama looked up, only to see that Hinata and Tanaka had already left, and the waitress who'd been serving he and Oikawa earlier was standing there looking at him pitifully.

"Date abandoned you?"

"Seems like everyone did," Kageyama sighed. "A beer, please."


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem to get better, they could end up being worse. After major stress relief comes a storm, right?

It was around eleven at night by now, and Kageyama was at home, laying in his rather lonely bed. He turned to his nightstand, staring at an old picture of him and Hinata with blurred vision. It hadn't worked. Hinata was still so out of reach. He'd even made it worse by getting Oikawa mad at him, too. But then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"K-chan.." Came Oikawa's voice. "I'm sorry I walked out on you earlier."

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief that the other wasn't upset with him anymore. "It's fine, Tooru."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are you, by the way? I know your plan to get Shouyou back failed."

"Yeah," Kageyama mumbled, then remained silent for a few moments. "Could you come over?"

"Right now? Isn't it late?"

"I know, I understand. Sorry."

"What? I didn't mean it like that. I'll be right over, Tobio! Your senpai is happy to come to your aid!"

"Great to hear. See you soon, I guess?"

"Yes! See you soon!"

"You're so tense and stressed, K-chan. I could help get the thoughts of Hinata out of your mind."

"Am I? Well it kind of was a stressful night,"Kageyama sighed. "Do you really know how?"

"Yes, I do!" Oikawa nodded, and with a smile, got on his knees before the other.

Romeo became immediately flustered, though confused. "Oi...What are you doing, I must ask?"

"If you just let it happen, I think you'll enjoy this."

"I..well...If you say so, Tooru..."

Oikawa laughed a little and removed Kageyama's pants and boxers, grinning with delight at the sight of his half-erect cock. "You didn't even know I was going to do anything and you're already a little hard? Oh how naughty. What were you imagining?"

"Don't talk. Please just do it. Your voice is so annoying," Tobio said, voice barely above a whisper.

The brunette licked his lips and parted them, slowly taking the erection into his mouth. All the while, he looked up at his friend, who was already blushing like mad and trying to hide his face with his bangs. How cute. It just made Oikawa want to do even more! But before he could really do anything, Tobio balled his fists in the other boy's hair, pulling him forward to the point where he gagged.

"M-mm!" Oikawa blinked a few times, surprised.

The other man grinned smugly. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

It was as if a switch had flipped, and Kageyama became more dominant. He didn't even let Tooru give him head, he just face-fucked him and forced him to swallow his cum when he came. Which he probably wouldn't have done otherwise.

Oikawa pulled away, panting. "Tobio-chan, I-"

"Stand up," Kageyama ordered sternly.

Oikawa quickly stood up. It was strange...he really enjoyed this side of Kageyama. The man pulled Oikawa close, kissing him fiercely and passionately. Tooru could only moan in response, as his mind was racing with thoughts and his heart beat so loud in his ears his brain couldn't make him return the kiss. Tobio pushed him down onto the bed behind them, grinding against the blond with only Oikawa's pants between them. He broke the kiss to remove the rest of the clothes they both had on.

After removing the annoying articles, he took a moment to admire the other's body. Oikawa swallowed hard and lifted Tobio's chin to look at him.

"You don't need look at the rest of me," Oikawa murmured.

"But what if I want to?"

"Then..I.."

"You look wonderful, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner..." He kissed him softly and smiled, "May I...?"

"I would've stopped you by now if the answer was no."

"Shut up, I need consent. Do you need preparation?"

"Tobio-chan..."

"Do you?"

"I've waited years for this. I've prepared myself many times!"

"That doesn't answer what I asked."

"Christ! Tobio-chan, I don't nee-"

Kageyama already took initiative, burying his cock into his lover. Oikawa arched his back and cried out in surprise, holding onto the other tightly.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be inside of you. You're so cute when you're stupid," Kageyama murmured lovingly.

"S-shut up with that nonsense!" Oikawa hissed.

Tobio shrugged and kissed his neck as he slowly thrusted into him.

"Mmm...you said you prepared, but you're still so tight..." He breathed into the other's ear.

"Need you narrate? FUCK!" Oikawa cursed, moaning. He couldn't deny that he was loving every sweet second of this.

Tobio just laughed and bit down on his neck, making sure to leave a mark. Had to claim who was his, after all.

"Do you want me to go faster?'

"Don't ask me that.."

"Okay. Sorry."

The boy licked over the mark as he continuously rammed into the other's asshole, gaining speed.

"Nggh...This is really helping with my stress, 'Kawa."

"Do n-not start with this!" Oikawa panted, closing his eyes and clawing desperately at Tobio's back.

"Tsk..You're so picky and annoying, maybe I should shut you up.." Kageyama mumbled, leaning down to kiss him.

Oikawa finally kissed back, but was shocked when Kageyama bit down on his lower lip so hard it bled. Tooru parted his lips and moaned, allowing Tobio to slip his tongue inside and taste the warm cavern. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Tobio was the ultimate winner. The man started moving faster and Oikawa groaned. He reached and tried to fill his hands with everything he could, scratching up Kageyama's back and filling it with scars, and after a good long time of them like this, Kageyama bundled the other man up in his arms and Oikawa wrapped his legs around his lover's lower back. Kageyama sat them up and just went to town, panting and grunting in time with his thrusts and poor Oikawa just held on for dear life as he was fucked into oblivion. There was no way his senses and emotions could be caged back up. They had been released from the hell of the world, and Oikawa had flashes of the way Kageyama's cock pulsed in him, the way his hands squeezed his ass, the way Tobio breathed hot air onto his neck. It was just enough to push him over the edge, making him moan out Tobio's name as his cum covered himself and Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama groaned as the other male tightened around him, and he climaxed just a few seconds later, coating the other's insides with his cum.

"Fuck, Oikawa..."

"Shit, Kageyama..."

"I do think that was the best sex I've ever had," Kageyama said, smug. That was certainly a good stress reliever.

And then the phone rang again. Hinata.


	4. Can We Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has called, and Kageyama says a few things on the phone he shouldn't have. Someone's life is in danger...

Oikawa and Kageyama simultaneously glanced over at the phone, then back at each other.

"Are you going to answer it?" The brunette asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure yet. Should I?"

"Yes. Hurry, before he hangs up. After all, you like him more than this one night stand, ne?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and picked up the phone, muttering in an annoyed tone, "Yes, Hinata?"

"Kageyama, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Tanaka and I. Can we talk? Please?"

"We're already talking, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I mean in person."

"It's late. I'm not stepping foot outside. And anyway, don't you have better things to do? Like cuddle with your fiance? This obviously isn't some elaborate prank."

"I know it isn't. Kageyama, I still have feelings for you."

"You should have thought of that when he proposed and you agreed. You never told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would react like this! And anyway, you're clearly with Oikawa!"

"Me and Oikawa aren't a thing! We'd never be a thing!"

Oikawa blinked a few times, only now tuning in to the conversation. "Oh, is that so..."

"Oikawa, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Tobio-chan. I understand. I'll leave. Wouldn't want to mess up your relationship more!" The male got up and put on his clothes, walking out on Kageyama for a second time with a loud door slam.

Kageyama cringed and looked to the ground, his side of the phone call falling silent.

"I heard...all of that," Hinata commented. "Look, I-"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say right now. No, I don't really care what you have to say at all. God, you haven't matured at all since high school. And to think, I loved you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hinata, I hate you. I hate you so damn much..."

"Y-you don't mean that, right..?"

"You've ruined everything in one. Fucking. Day. You couldn't have told me earlier that you were leaving me. You couldn't have stayed the fuck away. You couldn't have refused the reservation. You couldn't do anything at all, could you?"

"You sound a little upset...It's scary."

"I'm very upset. Thanks for noticing."

"Tobio, please-"

"Just leave me and my life alone!"

Kageyama hung up and slammed the phone down on the table, putting his forearm over his face with a begrudging sigh of frustration. He'd never been more annoyed. Now Oikawa was double times as upset as he was before, and Hinata was possibly cut out of his life. He still felt a little drunk from earlier, but was certainly a lot more sober after the conversation he'd just had. It made the man want to have another drink. How could he possibly stay sober when all of this was going on?

Tobio went to his refrigerator, snarling when he saw the old photos of him and Hinata. Taking one of the photos off, he tore it to shreds and watched the pieces drift to the floor like autumn leaves. And then he broke down crying on his knees. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing his heart out. His entire life was destroyed in just one day. He couldn't mend it at all, it was too late, and there was no happy ending in sight.

Looking hopelessly back up at the photos, he wiped his eyes. Here he was, alone and crying, while Hinata and Tanaka were probably sitting and watching some comedy movie together. Tanaka would joke around, Hinata would be laughing. Or maybe they were having sex, Tanaka trying to make Hinata feel better after the conversation he and Kageyama had just had on the phone. Kissing his neck, wrapping his arms around him, undressing him. Shutting off the lights. Getting on top of him. Making love to the love of Kageyama's life with nothing but a wicked grin on his face an an engagement ring on his finger. The ring that should have been on Kageyama's finger...

Tobio's eyes moved to a photo of the old Karasuno team. Suga, Daichi, Asahi...Everyone looked so happy. The problems from back then seemed so minuscule now, Kageyama wondered why they'd ever mattered at all. Worrying about becoming the main setter should not have mattered. Fighting with Hinata over who could run faster should not have mattered. Getting taunted at by Oikawa should not have mattered. He thought this all now because his life was in tatters. Couldn't he have realized sooner that happiness doesn't always last long?

Kageyama reached up to touch one of the pictures, lower lip trembling as his hand slid down the front of the fridge. Yeah. Everything was so minuscule. He wished he could say the same now, but he just couldn't see his situation improving. He felt extremely depressed and irrational, but had no idea why. He was the one who just flipped at Hinata. He was the one who said that he'd never be with Oikawa. He was the one, he was the one, he was the one. There couldn't possibly be anyone else to blame, he thought.

His life across the past few years was just idiotically happily. He couldn't believe he'd thought it would last forever. Does everything last forever? High school seemed like it would never end, but then there went Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko. Then Nishinoya, Tanaka. And after that, they were all gone. It'd gone away in the blink of an eye, and Kageyama knew he hadn't made the most of his situation. He could've done so much more. He could've secured the relationship with Hinata, but no. He didn't make his claim fast enough. High school was full of regrets, and college was full of consequences that would continue to come as debt for his high school behavior. Unless..unless he didn't have to sit through the karma.

Kageyama stood up, an uneasy feeling in his chest. He walked to the corner of his kitchen where his medicine cabinet was, reaching in for a bottle of extra strength Tylenol. God. he knew this was an even more regretful decision, but it was one he was going to make. He wrote out a short letter apologizing to Hinata, Oikawa, and everyone else before taking 7000 mg of Tylenol with a swig of beer to wash it down. Not long afterwards, he blacked out.


	5. La Douleur Exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is in the hospital, and receives an unexpected and unwelcome visitor.

Oikawa had walked away, ashamed of what he'd heard. He regretted walking out on Kageyama. After all, he didn't know what he'd expected. They just weren't meant to be. Everyone knew it was always Oikawa with Iwa and Kageyama with Hina. No, Oikawa didn't want that, but he knew that's what everyone always suspected. Tooru turned around and looked back at Kageyama's house. He felt..bad. Something felt wrong, something felt off.

Running back to the house, the brown haired male knocked on the door. No response.

"Tobio? Open up! I..I'm sorry. I overreacted. ...Tobio?" He frowned. "Tooobio-chan?"

Oikawa felt a little nervous and uncomfortable. Why wasn't the other boy opening the door? He would at least answer the door to yell at Oikawa, wouldn't he? Recollecting all of the things Kageyama had been going through that day, Tooru realized something. Kageyama had everything fucked up in one day. His entire reality was torn to shreds in less than 24 hours...Oikawa couldn't imagine how much pain he must've felt.

Oikawa opened the door-he hadn't locked it on his way out the first time-and saw that the bedroom door remained agape. Cautiously, the man walked around the house searching for Kageyama. Not in the bathroom, which was very clean, Oikawa noted. Not in the main bedroom. Not in the guest bedroom nor the dining room. And at that moment, Oikawa's heart sank, and he ran to the kitchen to find Kageyama blacked out with the Tylenol spilled on the floor.

"Tobio! Tobio, wake up!" Oikawa screamed, shaking him violently. He knew it wouldn't help but he was begging, praying, asking for him to wake up. Alcohol and Tylenol couldn't have been a good mixture. This could be lethal, or at least cause long term damage to the boy's liver.

Nervously, the brown haired man called 9-1-1 and told them what he figured had happened based on what he saw and what he knew. They sent an ambulance immediately, and Oikawa refused to stay in the house. Snatching up Tobio's phone and keys, he waited for the ambulance to arrive with Tobio in his arms. A few minutes later he heard the sirens and started to cry. He didn't want this. If he'd just stayed and talked things out with Kageyama, they might not have been in this situation. He blamed it all on himself. His blood would be on Tooru's hands if Tobio were to die in that hospital.

It was all so surreal. The medics coming in with the gurney and rushing Tobio out to the ambulance. Oikawa chased after them and hopped in, refusing to get left behind. His heart raced in his chest and his mind buzzed with confusion and fear as he watched the medics trying to pump Kageyama's stomach. His brown eyes couldn't bare to look at the scene anymore, and so he averted his eyes. Seeing Kageyama with that pale face and plastic tubing down his throat. It was...horrible.

The bright lights and white walls of the hospital awakened more fear in Oikawa. He wanted Kageyama to be okay. He really, really wanted Kageyama to be okay. He knew that after this, the other would probably end up in a psychiatric unit of a hospital, as he had tried to off himself. Unless, of course, he had succeeded. Which Tooru really, really hoped wasn't the case.

They refused to allow Tooru into the room while they worked on getting Tobio better, so Tooru had to, dreadfully, stay in the waiting room around many sick people waiting for admittance and the people there supporting them. Oikawa had never thought he'd be in this kind of situation. The last time he'd been in an emergency waiting room was when he'd injured his knee last year, and at the time, the room wasn't so frightening. He knew there was no danger. But now he was in the place of waiting for someone in a dire situation, and it was frightening.

Remembering he had Tobio's phone on him, the man called Hinata. He had a few words to say to him...after all, it was partially the ginger's fault that Kageyama had ended up in this hospital. To spare the people in the waiting room hearing him snap on the boy, Oikawa walked outside, ignoring how dark and late it was.

"Tobio..? Are you still mad?" Hinata picked up, sounding tired. He hadn't expected another call from Kageyama. And he wasn't getting one.

"It isn't Kageyama, shrimp. It's Oikawa," the brunette hissed, his voice making his annoyance evident to the other.

"O-oh. Hi, Oikawa. How are you?"

"Kageyama is in the fucking hospital because of you, you know that? I can't believe you had the audacity to do what you did to him with little to no remorse. He gave up everything for you. I saw the ring he had gotten for you today, and you know what? You would've been damn lucky to have received it. Instead, you showed up with your new boy toy, Tanaka, like you'd been with him forever. Kageyama loved you, Hinata, and you went and destroyed his heart and now maybe his life. So congrats, asshole, you fucked everything up." Not caring to pursue the conversation any longer, Oikawa hung up the phone and shoved it deep into his back pocket. He didn't feel an ounce of regret for what he had said to Hinata. In his mind, the boy entirely deserved to get chewed out. He deserved more than that, in Oikawa's opinion. But he could only do so much from a distance.

By the time Tooru had calmed himself down enough to be able to go back into the waiting room and not bother anyone, most of the patients were gone. The dim lighting of the waiting room caused Tooru to not want to be in there, it was so eerie. He could hear the quiet static and talking coming from the old tv hanging off of the wall that probably hadn't been old in stores since 1998. The clicks of the lady at the desk's keyboard as she typed things into the computer. Most likely not information about patients. Ten minutes later, it was only Tooru in the waiting room, sitting in a chair with his knees pulled to his chest and eyes focused on the wall.

It was a while before anyone new entered the room. It was nearly two AM by now but Oikawa wasn't tired at all. He didn't bother looking up to see who the newcomer was. When he finally did look up, he realized that it was the doctor assigned to Kageyama (along with a few other patients, of course, but Oikawa only knew he was for Kageyama).

"How is he? Is he going to be okay? Is he going to survive?"

"For now, he's still asleep, but I suspect he'll be fine in the long run. He'll need to be admitted for a while to a mental health facility as we don't want him to try this again. He'll have liver damage because of all of the Tylenol he took, which was extremely hazardous and I hope be is aware of that," the doctor responded. "If it makes you feel any better, you can go in the room now. But I wouldn't recommend waking him up just yet."

"Thank you, doctor," Oikawa started to cry happy tears. Kageyama would survive. It was exactly what the'd hoped.

The brunette walked back to the room with the doctor, discussing Kageyama's treatment plan further. But when they got to the room, Oikawa was greeted with an unpleasant surprise.

"Hinata...how dare you come here!"


End file.
